


Crash with Me

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, I Tried, M/M, Pining, Top Jason, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bottom dick, mentions of tim drake - Freeform, not too explicit but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick knows he loves Jason and Jason loves him, but that doesn't mean Jason will admit it. Dick knows they'll crash and burn, but if it's with Jason then he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash with Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything DC related, I'm sorry if it's bad. This is loosely based on the song "Crash with me" by gnash.

They weren't a couple, not by a landslide. Jason didn't do exclusive; Dick wished he did, but he didn't dare bring it up during these times. There wasn't much time for talking, not with Jason's hands gripping his hips and Dick's back arching off the bed. Jason's body was hot against his, teeth biting into Dick's neck hard enough to leave marks that Tim would shake his head at when they went back to the manor in the morning. He'd probably struggle to cover them, fail miserably, and then decide he didn't care; Jason liked seeing them on him, anyways, even if Tim always voiced his disapproval.

It wasn't healthy, the way Dick came crawling to Jason some nights, slipping in through the window and letting the younger male have his way with him. It wasn't healthy at all for either of them, but Dick couldn't bring himself to stop. Not when Jason's hands held him like this, like Dick would disappear the moment he let go.

Dick was more worried that Jason would disappear, though, because there was no way in Hell Dick would be able to sit through that again. Losing Jason once had been bad enough, had built up all the guilt and anger and pain inside of Dick until he was sure he'd burst.

Jason must have realized Dick was thinking about it because suddenly Dick was sitting up right in Jason's lap, the other still thrusting up into him. The new angle made Dick gasp out louder, hands fisting against Jason's chest as he lifted his hips along with the other's movements. Jason was grunting softly, hands surely leaving bruises where they gripped Dick's hips. He didn't sound half as breathless as Dick, though, when he spoke, "It's rude to day dream when I'm fucking you, Dickie bird."

Dick wanted to scowl, but the expression probably wasn't as menacing as he wanted it to be right now. He kept the movements up, nearly sobbing once he came, and then shuddering into Jason's chest when he came inside of him. Silent, aside from Jason's panting and Dick's soft gasping, they laid there tangled in the sheets of Jason's bed. Eventually, though, Jason shoved Dick off of him and to his side of the bed, huffing as he himself sat up. "Bruce gonna wonder where you're at?"

"No," Dick replied, throat sore, as he propped his head up to watch Jason walk across the room. Jason's muscles rippled with each movement and it made Dick bit his lip, tearing his gaze away so that he could think clearly. "Tim's there to cover for me, anyways."

"Oh, bet Timmy just _loves_ that," Jason drawled as he grabbed his cigarettes from the top of the dresser. He lit one and brought it to his lips, taking a drag before he glanced back at Dick. "You leaving or what?"

Dick shrugged, feeling entirely too tired in too many ways. "Do you want me to?" But he was already getting out of Jason's bed to grab his clothes.

Jason watched him for a second, taking another drag, before he sighed. "Stay, then. I don't really care; it's late anyways."

Dick wasn't stupid. He knew that whatever they were doing, it wasn't right. Wasn't healthy.

But Dick was desperate, as much as he hated to admit it. He was desperate, just like all of them were. Dick was desperate for Jason to let him in, to let him love him without caution. But Jason was...well, Jason, and he had every reason to be cautious. Frustrating, yes, but Dick didn't have the heart to beg. He threw his clothes back down and sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I'm gonna shower."

Jason was desperate too, Dick knew. Desperate for a distraction, for anything to keep whatever nasty things there were in his head at bay. Dick had never been good at helping with that sort of thing, though, so if sex kept Jason pacified, then Dick was fine providing. Jason knew this well and took advantage of it as often as possible, or at least Tim had said so to Dick before. Tim seemed pretty determined to get the two of them to grow up already; Tim was a lot more mature than them when it came to certain things, as much as they both hated to admit it.

"You can shower in the morning." Jason's hand curled around his wrist, gentle compared to earlier. He pulled Dick closer, kissing him a lot slower than before, too. He tasted like cigarettes, a taste Dick hated to enjoy, and he pulled away just enough to smirk a bit at the older man. "You can even cuddle me if you want."

"How generous," Dick mumbled, unable to stop the venom that leaked into his tone.

Jason's smirk faltered and for a second he looked as if he'd say something. The most infuriating thing about Jason was that unlike Dick and Tim, his emotions were near impossible to read, even if you knew him well. His eyes were stone cold almost always, though right now his gaze was softer, but Dick  couldn't identify what emotion he was feeling. It made him uncomfortable, not being able to understand his own brother, but his thoughts were pushed aside when Jason all but drug him to the bed. Dick allowed himself to be man handled, letting out a soft breath as he found himself pressed to Jason's chest, the other's cigarette forgotten in the ash tray on the bed side table.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Jason's lips brushed Dick's temple as he spoke, one hand splayed out across Dick's lower back. 

"So are you," Dick pointed out, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Fuck you."

"You just did," Dick chimed, smile widening when he heard Jason chuckle.

It was easier like this, really, because in softer moments like this Dick could believe that this was all just more than casual sex. It was almost possible to imagine Jason wanting to be more. To imagine Jason loving him back.

Well, Dick knew Jason loved him; he didn't want to sound pitiful, now. Jason did love him, it was obvious in the way he ran his fingers along Dick's spine and in the way he kissed Dick's temple, murmuring things too soft for Dick to hear. It was painfully obvious that Jason loved him, but he was afraid to crash in burn. That's probably what hurt Dick the most; all he wanted was Jason to trust him. To let go around him. He wanted Jason to let Dick love him, to let Dick seep into the cracks in his heart and fill them up with love, with support, with happiness.  This was...different. What they were doing wasn't what Dick really wanted, but on some level Jason needed him. Maybe he needed Dick more than Dick needed him. 

They'd probably end up crashing and burning together, but if it was with Jason then Dick was alright with it, even if it was stupid of him.


End file.
